


Just Stop Talking

by littlepinkbow



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, M/M, boys being stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepinkbow/pseuds/littlepinkbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis can't stand Nick or maybe he just can't stand when Nick isn't kissing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Stop Talking

Louis blinked his eyes, twisting the cap around his water bottle as he looked across the room.  Across the room at Nick.  Nick who was animatedly talking with his hands to Harry who looked more enamored with each word Nick said.  Rolling his eyes, Louis opened his water bottle and took a drink before closing it again and squeezing the water bottle between his knees.

Promoting the new album with a mid-afternoon interview at Radio 1 had sounded like a good idea, it had sounded like a good idea because Nick should be long gone by then and the tension that seemed to fill the room whenever Louis and Nick were in one together would be gone.  Except that Nick was still here.  Nick hadn’t planned on still being there but when a meeting ran late he decided to just wait around a bit to catch up with Harry before getting out of the studio.

“You wouldn’t believe it, Haz, everyone was wild,” Nick was saying his pitch lodged somewhere between excitement and disbelief as he curled the fingers of his right hand around Harry’s shoulder. “No way it’ll ever happen again,” Nick confirmed, his left hand moving around as he spoke.

Harry poked his lip out into a frown as he listened to Nick, expressing his sadness at missing whatever event it was that he was talking about. “I don’t believe you,” Harry said, his tone forlorn as he kept his gaze on Nick.

Louis rolled his eyes when he saw the look of almost delight on Nick’s face.  Of course, Harry’s reaction seemed to feed into Nick’s behaviour and Louis stood from the chair he was in, reaching into his back pocket for his wallet before rifling through it and coming out with an off-white card, a grin on his face as he twisted the card between his fingers.

When Louis had bought the cards, he was sure they were meant to be a joke, but he had kept a few in his wallet - planning on using them on possibly Harry when he wouldn’t stop talking in the middle of the night, but this moment, this was the moment these cards were made for.  Louis rolled his shoulders back before strutting across the room, stopping just a foot from Nick before reaching forward and slipping the card between Nick’s fingers. “There you go, love.” Louis said before turning on his heel and walking back across the room.  

Nick looked up to look at Louis, before looking back down at the card, a sound of disgust leaving his lips as he saw the two words written on the card -- “Stop Talking”  Opening his mouth to say something, Nick found himself speechless, watching Louis walk away from him as he snapped his jaw shut and if he was honest for a moment, he enjoyed the view of Louis walking away from him.

Turning back around, Louis gave Nick a glare before dropping back down in his chair and returning to twisting the cap of his water bottle open and closed.  Louis settled the water bottle between his knees before retrieving his phone from his pocket and flicking through it lazily.

“You are the most rude individual I have ever had the pleasure of knowing,” Nick said in Louis’ direction, crossing his arms over his chest after he slipped the small card into his back pocket. Although Louis had left Nick speechless, he definitely could appreciate how well played of a move it was.  

“Should spend some time in front of a mirror, then, shouldn’t you?” Louis said lazily, just barely gazing up from his phone to look at Nick before focusing right back on his phone and ignoring the fact that Nick was even in the room.

“Well then boys, time to get into the studio innit?” Scott Mills said, interrupting the tension that was filling the with a clap to Harry’s back and a grin.  “Let’s get to it,” He said softly, flicking his tongue over his lips and giving Nick, who was staring at Scott almost gratefully, a friendly smile.  

The boys shuffled out of the room and into the studio and Nick was left standing in the room, looking down at the card and it was really a well played move.  Rather than tossing the card to the ground, Nick removed his wallet and tucked it safely behind his debit card, hoping that when the time came, he would remember to use the card.

*

It had been two months since Nick had seen any of the members of One Direction, which wasn’t out of the ordinary with their schedule and his own; he and Harry typically tried to have a standing hang out - on the off chance that Harry was home and Nick was free.

That was why when Nick got the text from Harry, it wasn’t out of the ordinary. “Soho House tonight, pls come.” was all it said and after deciding that he really didn’t have anything going on, Nick decided he would go, it would be nice to catch up with Harry and he was sure some of his other friends would be there as well.

Nick slipped out from the car and headed into the club, glancing down at his phone as he walked.  It was 9:30 on a Wednesday night and he knew that he would regret going out on work night in the morning, but if he had learned anything during his two years of hosting the breakfast show it wasn’t that he shouldn’t go out on a work night.  

The club was dark with warm lighting over the seating areas and Nick easily slipped his coat off and left it in the coat check deciding he needed a drink and then he could find Harry.  Making his way over to the bar, Nick leaned over to speak into the bartenders ear, ordering a Diet Coke and rum and rocking back on his heels as he waited. Glancing down the length of the bar, Nick did a double take when he saw someone at the other end of the bar. Was that Louis? Nick scrunched his eyes to look at the male (which only reminded him that he really needed to see the eye doctor) and a breath left his lips when he realised that it was in fact the one and only Louis Tomlinson.  He was stood at the other end of the bar, one hand full of a drink and another full of the shirt belonging to the lad stood in front of him.  Nick watched as Louis leaned up onto his toes and pressed his lips to the other lads, a small playful smile on the smaller boys lips.  

“Huh? What?” Nick said, surprised as he turned to find the body that was attached to the hand that had just clapped down on his shoulder. “Oh, hey Hazza,” Nick said distractedly, reaching forward to grab his drink, downing it all in one go and sitting the glass that was left only with ice cubes in it back onto the bar.

“Having a good night then are you?” Harry asked, his eyebrows raising in suspicion as he followed Nick’s previous glance and then looked back to Nick, seemingly unaffected by the fact that Louis was nearly pouring himself into the guy in front of him.  

“Yeah, all good me,” Nick said, shaking off the bartender who held up Nick’s empty glass in question of if he needed another drink before he turned to look at Harry with a shrug, “You good?” He asked, forcing himself to focus on Harry rather than the thoughts going through his mind.

“Yeah, I’m good. Thanks for coming out.” Harry said with a grin and just a moment later he pulled Nick into a side hug, nudging their shoulders together and smiling up at Nick.

“Sure, yeah, I gotta take care of something though.” Nick said, letting his gaze travel in Louis’ direction again as a lightbulb went off in his head. He grinned when he looked back at Harry before reaching for his back pocket.

“Nick, don’t.” Harry said when he realised what, or well, who Nick was gazing at and he shook his head as Nick took off down to the other end of the bar anyway.

Louis was completely wrapped up in the guy in front of him, Ricky he thought. Or maybe his name was Randall. Either way, Louis didn’t really care as their lips crashed together in a messy kiss, that was more teeth and tongue than anything else.

Nick stopped in the middle of a group of people, searching through his wallet and pulling out a small off-white rectangle from his wallet, a grin spreading over his lips as he looked down at it. Pushing his wallet back into his pocket, Nick found himself just a few steps behind Louis a few moments later.

Louis. Louis who looked beautiful, staring up into the guys face, his lips spread into a wide smile and Nick wasn’t sure why, but he just needed to ruin the moment, he needed Louis to not be looking at someone else.  

Making his way up to the bar, Nick bumped shoulders with the guy who was with Louis, before putting on the best apologetic face he could, “Sorry about that mate,” He said, working his arm between the man and Louis and holding the card right up to Louis, “And this is for you, little lad. Didn’t want you to forget,” Nick said, maintaining a serious expression on his face.

“I wasn’t even taking you proper ar-” Louis started before looking in Nick’s direction to only see the back of Nick’s head as he made his way out into the crowd and a scowl set itself firmly on Louis’ expression. “Fucking dickhead,” Louis mumbled to himself, reaching down and shoving the card into the pocket of his jeans.

“Is that your ex or something?” Ricky (or maybe it was Randall?) asked as he gave Louis a confused expression, “Because I can just fuck off if it’s going to cause problems.” He gave a glance in the direction Nick left from before looking back to Louis.

“No, I don’t even like that dickhead.” Louis said, crossing his arms over his chest in annoyance and it was clear that the mood that was between himself and R-whatever his name was, was completely killed. Louis shook the other male’s hands off of him and made his way out of the club, annoyed, sexually frustrated and ready to ruin Nick Grimshaw’s life.

*

“Louis, come out with meeeee,” Harry whined down the line, his legs stretched out in front of him on the couch as he tried to convince Louis to come out.

“Don’t really want to mate, don’t even know where you’re going,” Louis said distractedly, his phone trapped between his ear and his shoulder as his fingers distractedly moved over the controller where he was playing FIFA.

“Dunno, it’s some event but Nick’s DJing and I’ve not seen him in months and he always comes to our shows when we are in town, but I never go to his gigs.” Harry said, his voice in full on whine mode -- the whine he always used when he wanted to get anything out of any of the other lads.

“Nick?” Louis said, pausing the controller and sitting it on the couch next to him as he reached for his phone to adjust it against his ear.  It had been 5 months since Nick had completely ruined Louis’ night and Louis hadn’t let it go. “It’s not like he’s doing anything life changing, he’s a DJ.” Louis pointed out, shaking his head and considering going - even if he was going to make Harry beg for it a little first.

“Please Louis, please. I don’t want to go alone. Come on. I’ll even come pick you up.” Harry’s whine was evident, completely forced but he kept up the act anyway, “We never go out anymore and I just want to hang out with you,” He poked his lip out into a frown, one that it took him a moment to realise that Louis couldn’t see his frown down the line.

“Yeah, whatever. I’ll go.” Louis said, huffing as he reached for the television remote, clicking it off and standing up from his couch. “You’re picking me up though.” He said not wasting another moment before ringing off and Harry didn’t have a chance to ask when Louis would be ready, that was his punishment for making him to go an event that Nick Grimshaw was at.

Two-and-a-half hours later, Louis and Harry were making their way into the club, Louis tucking his phone into his back pocket as he followed Harry to the bar, desperate for a drink to feign off his annoyance.  He hadn’t even seen Nick and he was already annoyed by him.  

Once they had both gotten drinks, Harry bounced on his toes and glanced around, “Gonna go find Nick before he’s busy!” Harry said happily, heading off through the people to look for Nick and of course, of course he would drag Louis along and then disappear.

Louis wrapped his fingers around his pint glass, taking a drink and retrieving the card from his pocket - the card he had been waiting to return to Nick at the worst possible time and he eyed the dark ink he had added to the card.  The dark ink that was his phone number, carefully scrawled into the top right corner of the card.  He wasn’t sure why he had written his number there and he was even less sure if Nick would use the string of numbers, but it wouldn’t be a big deal either way.  Either he would hear from Nick or Nick would laugh in his face and Louis would continue on scowling every time Nick was so much as even mentioned.

Louis made his way down the bar to find a seat, finally finding an open stool and sitting down on it, the condensation from his glass chilling his fingers.  Louis sat the glass down on the bar and dried his hand on the denim of his pants before letting out a soft sigh.  Tapping his fingers on the bar, Louis was just watching what was going on around him until something solid, something warm smushed up against his back.  Turning just slightly, Louis saw a dark sweater and glanced up to the back of the person’s head who was turning to apologise.

“Sorry about that, mate.” The male said, budging over to the side of Louis to take the empty barstool, sitting with his back to the bar as his fingers immediately threaded into someone else’s hair, their lips connecting in a kiss that almost looked bruising if Louis was judging.

“What the fuck…” Louis muttered to himself, downing the rest of his beer before he decided he was going to get up and get away from the two males next to them, since neither of them seemed to be interested in getting a room.

When he turned to get up he noticed the tall, overdone quiff of none other than Nick Grimshaw, and he was the culprit, the one who shoved the shorter male against Louis.  A glare set on Louis’ features and  he was certain that if Nick had done this on purpose he would ruin the rest of his life. “Christ, Grimshaw, get a room.” Louis said loudly enough to interrupt the impromptu make out session that was going on next to him.

“Oh, little duck,” Nick said, his lips, which were kissed red and slightly swollen (which Louis did not notice, thank you very much) curling up into a grin, “This is Billy.” Nick said, with a nod towards the other male who’s cheeks were flushed bright red.

“Hi, uh, sorry.” Billy mumbled, looking down at the space between himself and Nick and curling his fingers around Nick’s sides, trying to avoid the awkward situation that was developing.

“Yeah, sure, cheers.” Louis said with a huff, openly rolling his eyes when Nick went in for another kiss, letting his lips linger against Billy’s and Louis couldn’t contain his disbelief.  Sliding down off the stool, Louis turned to face the two before reaching up and slipping the small card right between the two of them, lodging it just between their kiss and grinning as he turned on his heel and walked away.

Nick knew exactly what it was when he saw the off-white out of the corner of his eye and he grabbed for it, pulling it away and giving Billy an almost pout, “M’sorry, he’s a right prick,” he said with a shake of his head as he glanced down at the card and blinked when he realised it was different - it had a number on it.  Maybe it was Louis’ number or maybe it was the number to one of those rejection hotlines, which Nick didn’t think was really above Louis.

“Is there something going on with you two?” Billy asked, moving his hand between Nick and himself and looking in the direction Louis had disappeared off to, his eyebrow raising as he studied Nick.

“Nah, he just wants to ruin my life,” Nick said with a laugh, giving Billy a smile and then grinning softly, “Would you be up for helping me ruin his life back, just a little?” He asked, his eyes twinkling just slightly.

Nick knew that Billy wouldn’t say no to him and maybe he should have felt bad about it, but their friends with benefits arrangement was just that.  And it wasn’t like NIck hadn’t recently turned up at one of Billy’s gigs just to make his ex-boyfriend jealous.

That’s how they ended up in the loo, Billy pressed back against the wall and Nick’s lips against Billy’s, Billy holding the card up in front of their connected lips and Nick capturing all of it in a selfie. Once the moment was captured, Nick held the phone down so they both could look at it before opening a new message to Louis.  He had saved the younger’s number in his phone as “Knobhead” and if there was a green heart after it, it was only because Nick’s fingers had slipped and it wasn’t his fault he had so many cocktails. Nick inserted the picture into the message to Louis and hitting send before he gave himself a moment to rethink his plan.

Nick had safely stored his phone and the card in his back pocket as he made his way to the front, just a few minutes early for his scheduled time and when it was time for him to take over, he did so gracefully, his focus entirely on what was going on rather than the situation around him.

Louis had reconnected with Harry after his awkward situation with Nick and when he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket, he was sure he knew who it was without even looking.  Waiting fifteen minutes, Louis finally pulled his phone from his pocket, his jaw dropping open when he saw the attached phone from the unknown number and his annoyance was completely evident on his face.

“What are you looking a-” Harry looked down at Louis’ phone and scrunched up his nose as he looked at the picture, “Is that? Did he? Are you?” Harry’s eyes widened as he looked up at Louis, confused and slightly drunk as he glanced over towards where Nick was and then back at Louis.

“Yes, yes, no.” Louis answered grumpily, shoving his phone into his back pocket, “I am never coming to one of these stupid fucking things again.” He settled his glare on Harry, who was the closest target.

Harry’s face immediately lit up as he looked at Louis, “You like him!” Harry accused, his smile bigger than Louis had ever seen it he was sure, “You like him! And he likes you. This is some incredibly strange foreplay, if I’m being honest.” Harry said excitedly, trying to reach for Louis’ phone, undoubtedly to send a message back to Nick on Louis’ behalf.

“It’s not foreplay, fuck off, Harry.” Louis said, batting Harry’s hand away and crossing his arms over his chest again, his hip popping out as he glared up at Harry.  At the moment, he didn’t care if he looked like a child who wasn’t allowed to go to the playground.

“You didn’t deny liking him,” Harry said, a slight sing-song to his voice, “You like Nick Grimshaw! This is the best day ever!” Harry couldn’t help the light, happy laugh that left his lips and he quickly schooled his face into a frown when Louis slapped at his arm.

“I hate you,” Louis grumbled under his breath, turning back to the bar and getting another pint because he definitely didn’t like Nick Grimshaw or well, he definitely wasn’t going to admit that he felt a bit of jealousy when he saw Nick’s tongue in Billy’s mouth.

Louis walked away from Harry, finding a spot in the back of the corner of the room and keeping his eyes on Nick the entire time.  He wasn’t sure how they had gotten here, but he was certain he wasn’t misreading the signals Nick was sending. Fishing his phone from his pocket, Louis took a photo of his view from where he was standing and attached it to the text message he had received from Nick. “catch me if u can.” He typed in quickly, looking at it for a moment, deleting it and retyping it before sending it.  He was definitely not going to chase after Nick -- but if Nick chased after him that meant something, right?

Louis knew the moment Nick got the text, because he looked down at his fun, scrunched his eyes up and looked out over the crowd - because of course Nick would have his phone out while he was working.  How obnoxious.  

As soon as Nick’s set was over, he finished the bottle of water he had next to him and dodged all his friends, telling them there was something he had to do and that wasn’t really a lie, but it was less of a something and more of a someone.  Looking at the picture again, Nick knew that Louis was in the back corner of the room, but he wasn’t sure which corner.

Louis shifted nervously on his feet, feeling like he was on some ridiculous reality television show waiting to find out if someone was going to pick him or not. Hooking his first fingers in the back pockets of his jeans Louis kept his head down, just enough that he could still glance up and see if Nick was coming. Or if he was not and Louis needed to duck out the back door and leave London forever.

Nick ducked through the crowd and of course he picked the wrong corner first, but he quickly spotted Louis and headed in his direction and he was almost positive that Louis looked nervous.  Furrowing his brows together, Nick immediately reached out to touch Louis’ arm when he reached him, not sure what to say next.

Louis let out a breath of relief when he saw the long fingers land on his arm.  Nick was there, of course he was there, and when he looked up at the other male, his smile didn’t match his annoyed tone at all, “Well are you going to kiss me or are you going to just stand there like a big git?” Louis licked over his lips quickly in anticipation.

“Is that why-” Nick started before deciding that for once, he was going to take the advice Louis had given him so many months ago and just stop talking.  Bringing his other hand to Louis’ hip he grasped gently and pushed him back against the wall, ducking his head down and connecting their lips in a kiss.

Nick knew almost instantly that Louis kissed like he lived, just a bit aggressively and brash, but Nick couldn’t remember a kiss that felt so good in his entire life. Louis’ lips parted and his tongue moved over Nick’s lips, working it’s way into Nick’s mouth when Nick parted his own lips.  

When they both pulled back for air, Louis looked up at Nick with an amused smirk his eyes studying NIck’s face carefully. “If I knew that’s all it took to shut you up, I would have done that ages ago,” He said through a grin, his fingers moving to rest on top of Nick’s wrists as his head thumped back against the wall gently.

Nick’s lips parted slightly as he looked down at Louis because once again, Louis had left him speechless.  Nick shook his head once and when he finally got his wits about him, he tipped his head to the side before speaking fondly, “There you go, love.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post: http://nollag.tumblr.com/post/88601218447/zipping-i-was-telling-my-friend-a-story-the


End file.
